Love Strikes Again
by Princess Candy
Summary: Hermione is confused, she doesn't know how she feels about Harry and then suddenly she starts to have feelings for Ron to! She doesn't know who she loves better or if she loves either. Everything is complicated and always goes wrong!
1. The begining

I do not own all of the characters of this story, some belong to J.K.Rowling. I own the ones you do not recognise. Hope you like it!

**Prologue **

_Pulling away was a sixteen-year-old girl, she looked at the person in front of her. She couldn't say anything so she apologised in her brown eyes. She then turned and ran. _How could she of let this happen? _Her bushy brown hair flowed behind her as she ran. Tears forming in her eyes she stopped running and turned to face the boy. He was standing there staring at her but not actually seeing her. Ashamed of everything that had happened the girl ran into the school building._

_The boy watched her leave but did not turn away once she was gone. He continued to stare but wasn't taking any of the sightings in; all he could see was the girl's eyes, the horror in them. He had just done a terrible stupid thing; he had just kissed his best friend. Finally his gaze left the area and moved to the lake he was standing by. He looked at his reflection and sighed. His messy black hair was messier then usual and his green eyes stared back at him, full of guilt. He felt hopeless._

Chapter 1 

Hermione Granger walked along the corridors of the school not knowing where to go or what to do. Three days ago something terrible had happened and she couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork because of it. All of the teachers wondered what was up as she was always the perfect student, she wouldn't tell them, not ever. Sighing Hermione turned the corner, she was supposed to be going to the hospital wing after being excused from Transfiguration, but that was not where she was going.

How did this happen? How did I get it to this stage? How could he kiss me? _These were only some of the things going through this sixteen year olds mind. She looked at all the portraits on the wall and almost wished that this boarding school wasn't hogwarts and the portraits didn't speak. She really needed to talk to someone but a portrait wouldn't have done fine. Suddenly Hermione had a great idea, an idea that made her smile, even though she was sad._

_Running Hermione went into the common room and up into her dormitory, she grabbed a plain piece of parchment and her quill and began to write a letter to her muggle best friend who went to a school in Kent. They used to write to each other often but then the letters became fewer and then they stopped. Halfway through her letter she stopped having second thoughts. After quite a while she shrugged and continued writing, talking to her was better than talking to anyone else. She re-read her letter and checked her spelling._

Dear Tanya,

I know we haven't spoken in ages but I don't know who else to turn to. Something bad has happened, at least I think it's bad, Harry kissed me. You know the one I told you about. I don't know how I feel about him and it's killing me. I really need some advice and quick. I don't know what else to do. I hope you can help me.

Hermione xxx

Hermione folded it in half and placed it in an envelope, she then sealed it. She turned the envelope over and wrote the address on the front. Clutching the letter she walked out of the dormitory and to the owerly where the owls were. She tied the letter to one of the owls and let it out of the window and then went back to class even though she knew Harry would be there. She would just have to act like nothing had happened but how could she?

When she entered the classroom every eye was on her including Harry's. She didn't look at him, she couldn't. She ignored everyone as she sat down in her seat next to Harry. She pulled out her book and tried to concentrate on her work but it was hard when all you can hear is whispers around the classroom. One voice though, one voice startled her.

"I'm sorry" Harry said to her. Hermione didn't know what to do. She stared straight ahead as if she hadn't heard him but all she could hear was his voice repeating those two words in her head. She closed her eyes but not even that worked, Why was his voice so charming? Why did those words mean a lot to her? she opened her eyes and then turned to face Harry.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Hermione started but got interrupted by the romantic voice of Harry.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault, I didn't mean for it to happen," he said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"What you sorry about Harry?" a voice spoke, a voice Hermione had completely forgotten about. Her other best friend Ron. She looked at him and then at Harry signalling him not to tell Ron.

"Oh I erm... I fell over Harry's foot" she lied, it was a lame lie and she knew it but it was the first thing that came into her head. She hoped Ron would believe her but she wasn't so sure. Ron looked at the two oddly but said nothing and then he turned back and did his work. Hermione didn't know why she didn't remember about Ron, he was so handsome with his bright red hair but she did have a lot of things on her mind. She took one more glance at them both and then went back to her work.

Concentrating on her work was, if possible, harder then before. She tried not to think about Harry and Ron but it was extremely difficult. She just about managed to finish her work but she knew it wasn't at the high standard it usually was. Sighing Hermione stood up and handed her work to her professor, she then picked up her bag and walked out of class.

Lunch was the worst for Hermione, Harry wanted to talk to her one on one and Ron kept on asking questions. Why can't they just leave me alone? Why doesn't Ron understand that I'm not going to answer his questions! Why did this have to happen? Hermione thought things like this through the whole meal, after which she looked at Ron and Harry and then stood up, "I need to be alone" she said then walked out of the dining hall in a stress.

Hermione was confused now, she didn't know how she felt about Harry but to make things worse, her old feelings for Ron were slowly creeping into the picture. Did she love them both? Did she love one and not the other? Did she love neither? Hermione did not know the answers to any of these questions. Why does love have to be so confusing? That was the only thought that kept popping into her head, love was the most confusing thing in the world yet it also made you the happiest in the world. It was all just to complicated.

A bell rang through the school indicating the end of lunch. Hermione did not feel much like going to her next lesson, one because she would have to see both Ron and Harry and two because she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway, so she stayed where she was, sitting in a tree near the lake. Losing her grip, Hermione fell from the tree and hit her head on the floor. Blood was coming out of her head staining the grass. She started to feel dizzy and then everything went black and she fell unconscious.

_ I hope you like it! Please review so I know what you think. The next chapter is already written but needs to be written!_

__


	2. Horror struck

_Well this is the next chapter. Sorry if it's not very good but I would really like to know what you think of it as I am actually writing a real story and just changing the character's names and lessons and things and I want to know if anyone thinks it's an ok story! So please review. I will be swapping from Hermione to Harry in each chapter and maybe further on I will also add in Ron, depends._

_

* * *

_

__

__

_Harry felt terrible, three days ago he had kissed Hermione and now, now he had apologised and Hermione was ignoring him, or at least, that's what it felt like. She came in late to defence against the dark arts and when she did she ignored him until he said sorry. She doesn't want him to tell Ron but he doesn't know who else to turn to. Hermione had walked out on both of them at lunch and he knew he then would have been the best time to tell Ron but he just couldn't do that to Hermione._

_Sitting in Potions trying to do his worst subject with his worst teacher was hard, Hermione hadn't shown up and Ron was asking him questions about her. Harry had no one to turn to, no one at all. He couldn't tell the teachers and he couldn't tell Ron there was no one else was there? That's when he remembered Ginny. He discarded his potions work and pulled out a clean piece of parchment. He then put quill to parchment and began to write a letter._

Dear Ginny,

I know I haven't spoken to you in a while but I need help and I can't ask Hermione or Ron. I kissed Hermione and I know I have feelings for her but I don't know if she feels them back. She has been ignoring me since it happened, is that a sign? She has spoken to me once and that was when I apologised to her. She is always on my mind and it's annoying me! I want her to love me back but I don't know if she ever will. Please help me, I'm dieing because of this! I really need your help.

Harry x

_Harry re-read his letter and then quickly folded it before anyone could see, he especially didn't want Ron to see. He shoved the letter into his pocket and feeling better he did his work. He finished it and handed his work in. After leaving the class he ran to the owerly and tied the letter to Hedwig who then flew off. Then he went out onto the grounds, that was when he saw Hermione lying by a tree, from there he could not see the blood._

_Harry arrived by Hermione and only by the time he had reached her had he seen the blood and the fact she was unconscious, worried he shouted for help. When none came he picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Worry was plastered all over his face as he placed her on one of the empty beds._

_Harry looked at all the others while he waited for the nurse. There wasn't many, one person had a broken arm and the other looked as though he had a fever. He turned away from them and back to Hermione, he wanted her to be ok with all his might but that may never happen. He held onto her hand tightly praying that she was going to be alright. The nurse finally came in and walked over to him and smiled sweetly before speaking._

"_Hello" she said, "What has happened to this young lady?"_

"_I er... I don't know" Harry said sounding dumb, "I found her like this, is she going to be ok?"_

"_Ok, that's fine, yes I'm sure she's going to be fine Mr?" she said as she didn't know his name._

"_Potter" Harry answered, "And this is Hermione Granger"_

"_Ah yes, she was supposed to come here after being excused from class, she never came though" the nurse said, "Well she's in the best hands now." The nurse then began to check her and see what was wrong._

_Before leaving she smiled at Harry and he knew every thing was going to be fine. He really didn't want to leave Hermione but Ron ought to be there to. He leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the head, he then exited and went to find Ron. Harry found him outside the common room, he told him the news and then they both ran back to the hospital wing._

_Hermione was still asleep when they arrived so the two boys stood beside her both hoping and praying she would be ok and that she would wake up soon as the suspense was killing them._

_So many things were already going through Harry's mind and this just made things a lot worse. _Why couldn't his life be normal? What is normal? _These two questions popped up in his brain quite often and he just wished that they could be answered. Harry stole a glance at Ron who was staring at Hermione. Harry's gaze left Ron and turned to Hermione. _How could he have done this to Hermione? How had he done this to Ron? _He knew full well that Ron had fancied her since their first year when they were eleven years old._

_Harry and Ron waited and waited for Hermione to wake up. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Nearly everyone in the school knew about Hermione. Harry and Ron still had to attend classes even though they couldn't concentrate. Harry was extremely worried by now. One night he stayed with her through most of the night and very early in the morning her eyes opened._

"_Hermione you're awake!" he said smiling. Hermione looked at him strangely before answering._

"_Who are you?" she said confused._

* * *

__

__

_So what do you think? Is it any good? Please review and tell me!_


	3. Memory Loss

_A/N I want more people to review me! Thank you for your reviews princess jersey! Hope you like this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

_Hermione stared up at the person who was standing by her bed. He looked familiar but Hermione had no idea who he was. She thought he must mean something to her or he wouldn't be there. After getting no answer to her question she tried again._

"_Who are you?" She asked looking up at him. The expression on his face was horrible and Hermione could hardly bare to look at him. After quite a while of waiting he finally spoke._

"_I'm Harry" he said, his voice was shaky and Hermione felt bad about not remembering him. Hermione could be his girlfriend for all she knew. She'd never be able to live if her boyfriend suddenly didn't remember her. _Did she have a boyfriend? Was this him?_ She had so many questions to ask him but she couldn't ask them because he looked so hurt._

"_I'm sorry, I don't remember," She said and that's when she saw the tear fall, she must mean something to him or he wouldn't be crying. She was upset, _Why didn't she remember him? _He was so upset that she didn't that Hermione almost cried as well. "Are you my boyfriend?" she finally asked him wanting to know the answer._

"_N...No" he answered, his voice was croaky because he was close to crying. "I'm one of your best mates, I...I....I went to far a...a...and k...kissed you" he stammered. Hermione knew he was struggling and she couldn't stand the fact she didn't remember him or anything for that matter. Hermione didn't know what to say so she asked him if it was all right for her to be alone. He nodded and then slowly left the room, leaving Hermione feeling extremely guilty._

_Hermione had a lot to think about, she wanted to know why she didn't remember anything, she wanted to know where she was, she wanted to know who was in her life and the role they played, she wanted to know if she had a boyfriend. She wanted to know everything. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember something, anything. She couldn't remember anything, it was a miracle she remembered her name. A tear trickled down her cheek, she wiped it away and tried to get to sRonp._

_Hermione couldn't get to sRonp; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't go to sRonp. She kept her eyes closed not wanting anyone else to think she was awake, also she wanted to try to remember. She wanted to remember Harry, he was so nice and she had upset him terribly. Hermione heard a door opening but she did not move. Someone came over and shook her, she knew she couldn't keep her eyes closed so she opened them._

_She did not expect to see who she saw, "Ginny?" she asked looking at the sky blue eyes, which were looking into her brown ones. _At least she remembered someone, but how come she remembered her and no one else? _Ginny looked so much different from when she had last seen her. Her ginger hair had grown a lot and was now up in a semi-high ponytail. Ginny put a finger onto Hermione's lips to keep her quiet, it was only then that she saw that Harry was also in the room._

_"Hermione, you have been through a lot I know" Ginny said as she pulled out a piece of parchment "and I was hoping maybe this may jog your memory." She handed the piece of parchment to her, Hermione opened it and read it. It was vaguely familiar, she remembered writing it but not really why._

_"I wrote this" she said "I needed someone's help for some reason" Hermione sat there going through her memories trying to remember why, but she couldn't. She looked towards Harry who had been very quiet, "Did you know I wrote this?" she asked him. He was looking at the floor but he slowly shook his head so Hermione turned back to Ginny._

_"I can help you Hermione, but you need to remember, try to think back, maybe if what happened, happens again" Ginny said and looked towards Harry. Harry had looked up and was looking at Ginny oddly as if not wanting to do it again. Hermione looked at Harry, she wanted to remember so badly and if this was the only way to do it she wanted Harry to go along with it! Harry shook his head and Hermione was disappointed. Harry looked at Hermione and saw the disappointment in her face so he shrugged, he then turned to Ginny and feeling he owed it to Hermione he stepped closer and kissed her._

_Hermione was stunned, she kissed him back trying to remember, she got a vague image of a lake and herself running into a school building but then her thoughts were interrupted by yet another familiar voice._

_"So this is why your not in class" the voice said, Harry had stopped the kiss and turned to face the person who had spoke, "I thought I could trust you Harry" the voice sounded sad and betrayed. Hermione looked towards the voice, he was a very handsome guy but was as hard to remember as Harry. She had expected Harry to speak next but before he could say anything Ginny spoke._

_"Ron, this isn't what you think it is, we're just trying to get her to remember, she doesn't remember anything!" Ginny said looking at the newcomer. He looked surprised and shocked as if he had been hit. Hermione looked at him oddly wondering whether he was going to speak or not. After about three minutes of silence he spoke, but he stammered an awful lot._

_"S...Sh...She d...d...doesn't remember a...a...a...anything?" he asked and then must have remembered what he saw as when he next spoke it was harsh and mean, "How is kissing going to bring back her memory? It's not like she's kissed you before! Is it?" Hermione knew she had kissed him but she didn't know why this person didn't know about it._

_Once again Harry didn't say anything but his face must have shown he was guilty as Ron looked at him disgusted and then left the hospital. Hermione couldn't see Harry's face but when he ran after Ron she knew he must feel so ashamed._

* * *

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think please! Oh if you want to read the real story with my character's email me and i'll send it to ya! ))_


	4. Sorry Ron!

_I typed this chapter up at the same time as the other one that is why they are being put on at the same time to. Hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

_Harry ran after Ron, what hapquilled in the hospital wing was terrible and he had to apologise. He still was upset that Hermione couldn't remember him but this just added to his misery. He didn't want Ron to find out like that and yet he did. Harry ran through all the halls in the school until he found Ron._

"_Ron please wait!" he shouted desperately as he ran up to him. Ron stayed where he was but he was not impressed. Harry felt his hand shaking and it was full of sweat, he did not want to lose Ron as a friend. "Ron please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hapquill, it just did, I know you like her, it was never meant to hapquill! Please believe me, please," Harry said, his eyes were watering as he was close to crying._

_Harry could tell from Ron's facial expressions that he was getting nowhere. He sighed and promised himself he wasn't going to cry, at least not in front of Ron. Ron stared at him in disgust and then turned and walked away. Harry didn't call after him he just watched his retreating back, that was when the tears came. _Everything was messed up, everything had gone wrong! _Harry wiped the tears away and then ran to his dormitory, there had to be a way for things to be right again._

_Harry was thinking of ideas to make Hermione remember and for Ron to forgive him. So many idea's came into his head but none of them were good enough, one though, one stuck for a reason unknown. He tried to forget about it but it kept coming back. In the end he decided to go with it. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down everything that had hapquilled in the last few months and how he felt. He then grabbed another piece and wrote it all out again but on this one he added an apology at the end. He folded them in half and then went to give them to Ron and Hermione._

_Entering the hospital wing was hard for Harry for some odd reason. He walked over to Hermione's bed, she was sRonping so he pulled out his quill and wrote her name on the piece of parchment and then left it on her bedside table. He then turned and started to walk out before he closed the door he looked at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful sRonping, no worries in the world. _Why couldn't he have no worries? Why couldn't he just fall asRonp? _Harry hadn't been to sRonp since she had woken up. He turned and walked away in search for Ron._

_Harry found Ron outside by the lake. Harry walked up to him and gave him the letter. Ron took it and shoved it in his pocket._

"_Read it please" Harry said and then walked off into the castle. He had no idea what he was going to do so in the end he went up to his dormitory and laid on his bed. He couldn't go to sRonp, not with everything that was going on. He turned on his music and listened to it while he thought some things over._

_Two hours later he was being shaken awake by Ron. His music was still playing and Ron had an unexplainable look on his face. Harry frowned at him but his look was the same, confused Harry was about to ask what was going on and had no idea he was going to speak first._

"_Come with me, it's bad" Ron said to Harry seriously._

_Harry frowned. "Ok" he said and then got up, tired and groggy and followed Ron. He took them to the hospital wing. Harry was completely confused by now but said nothing. When they entered the hospital wing, Harry understood everything, even Ron's unexplainable look._

"_Hermione!" he said scared. Hermione was standing there with a broken bottle screaming at the nurse, threatening to use the bottle. Harry could see the nurse cowering and limping on the floor, Hermione had obviously already used the bottle. Hermione turned towards Harry after hearing his voice she smiled and moved towards him._

"_Hello Harry" she said in a sweet voice. She then lifted the bottle as if she was going to hit Harry with it. "Prepare to die!" her voice had changed, it was deep and ugly. It was terrifying. Before Harry could say anything Hermione went to hit him._

* * *

_Why is it that Harry's chapter thingy is always the shortest? eurgh, that is annoying. lol_


	5. Decision time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character's, they all belong to the beautiful and incredibly talented J.K.Rowling. All i own is the plot.

**A/N:** This is the second time i've uploaded this document, i had a few errors on the other one and it missed out half the story! hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

_Hermione had, had enough, she wanted out. She wanted people to stop lying to her and for them to tell her the truth, how hard could that possibly be? Hermione swung the bottle towards Harry and cried in agony when she missed him and went to hit him again. This time she didn't miss but only hit him slightly in the arm but it was better then nothing._

_Harry grabbed hold of his bleeding arm before looking up at Hermione. She laughed at his hurt stupid face, everything was stupid about him. What happened next completely confused Hermione, Ron stepped in front of Harry, not only did this confuse her it also surprised her, a lot. She could have sworn Ron hated Harry._

_"Leave him alone!" his voice was thunderous and scared Hermione to the very tip of her toes. Hermione stepped back and dropped the bottle. It fell with a crash. Harry was still looking at her as if she was dirt. A tear left her eye and fell across her cheek. It was as if the crash had made her remember, it was as if the crash was unreal. Everything became clear; everything had come back to her, all of her feelings and memories._

_"I'm Sorry" she squeaked, more tears were falling from her eyes now. She looked towards Harry, "I really am sorry." Suddenly she was staring at him but there was only one reason for this, she was having a flash black._

Hermione walked out of her house and into the car, she looked at her parents. Their expressions were blank. They looked like they were in a trance. Her father started the car and then drove the three of them to the train station where Hermione caught her train to go to Hellborne boarding school in London. She hugged her parent's goodbye then left. She sat down in an empty compartment and waited for the train to start. Halfway through the train ride she helped someone find a toad and that was when she met Harry and Ron...

_"Hermione stop staring!" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts but one thing stayed, it was since that day that everything in her life had gone downhill. She turned her gaze away from Harry but did not focus on memories any more_.

"_I've got my memory back," Hermione said at last, "I remember everything." She looked from Ron to Harry and sighed, she still didn't know who she loved, Ron or Harry but Ron was popping into her mind a lot more than Harry._

"_That's great!" Harry said smiling. He had stood up now and was also standing next to Ron. She could've ruined their perfect friendship all because of her stupid mind. She was glad that she didn't, she couldn't have bared that. Hermione smiled. Ron was definitely fitter, but Harry was really sweet and sensitive._

"_I'm really glad, I missed you a lot!" Ron said smiling. All three of them were smiling now, three friends reunited, right? Oh but Ron was also kind and caring! This was such a hard decision but did it have to be? Did she have to choose one or the other? Maybe she could just like them both as friends, nothing more, nothing less. But that would never work! She would still like them on the inside and she couldn't do that to them, not now, not ever._

_Hermione racked her brains for an answer but none came. She looked at the two boys, "Is Ginny still around?" she asked them. They both nodded and Hermione smiled, "I'm going to go talk to her, bye" she said and walked out of the hospital wing, finally she had someone to talk to!_

_Ginny was sitting by the lake looking at her reflection, Hermione walked up to her. "Hey Ginny" she said smiling. She was in a good mood except she was puzzled about who she loved. "Can I ask you for some advice?"_

"_Hey Hermione! I'm glad to see you've got your memory back and sure you can ask me anything, what's bothering you?" she said to Hermione smiling. Hermione smiled back, Ginny was the greatest friend ever, she really was._

"_It's about Harry and Ron" Hermione said and she tried not to laugh from the expression on Ginny's face. Hermione then explained how she felt about them and waited for Ginny to reply. She took ages but Hermione was really pleased with her response that it really didn't matter._

"_There's only one way to solve this, you need to write a list of their bad qualities and their good qualities and then weigh them out" Ginny said not sure that it really was good advice._

"_Wow thank you for the advice Ginny, thank you so much" Hermione said and ran to her dormitory beaming. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing two lists. One for Harry and one for Ron._

**Harry** Bad Qualities

Gets angry often

Isn't Ron

Doesn't understand everything

Isn't Ron

Good Qualities

Sweet

Funny

Sensitive

Caring

**Lee** Bad Qualities

Doesn't like me back

Good Qualities

Sweet

Caring

Funny

Sensitive

Cute

Perfect!

_Hermione looked at the two lists. She made her decision straight away, it wasn't exactly hard. She crumpled them both up, she had made her decision but how was she going to tell him? Hermione laid down on her bed, love wasn't as easy as it looks. She closed her eyes and decided she was going to tell him, she had to._

_Hermione left her dormitory and went to go find Ron, all the way there she was trying to think of how to tell him, how she felt, everything. She had no idea how she was going to do it but she had to somehow!_

_Hermione found Ron outside the dungeons looking very nervous for some reason. Hermione walked up to him and smiled sweetly while trying to think of the right thing to say. Once she had reached him she had a conversation in her head but it wasn't how it turned out, not at all._

"_Hey Ron" Hermione said and smiled, so far so good._

"_Hey, Are you ok?" he asked returning her smile._

_She didn't expect this so it was quite awhile before she responded. "I'm great, thanks for asking," she answered._

"_Great" Ron said looking at Hermione as if he didn't believe her._

"_Uh... Ron could I a... tell you something?" Hermione said nervously, it was easier to have a conversation in her head then actually talking in real life._

_Ron frowned then nodded "Sure what is it?"_

"_uh..." Hermione was stuck for words "Uh..."_

"_Uh... what?" Ron said starting to get annoyed._

"_I love you"_

* * *

Well did you like it? personally i thought it was crap but thats just my opinion!!!


End file.
